Blog użytkownika:Aanka/Jak się potoczy los....
POSTANOWIŁAM ŻE WSZYSTKIE SWOJE OPOWIADANIA PRZENIOSE NA TĄ WIKI. Marinette Jak codzień spóźnię się do szkoły. Czasem bycie superbohaterką mnie wykańcza. Mam mnóstwo nieposkładanych myśli. Jednocześnie ciesze się że zaraz spotkam Adriena ale jedna myśl cały czas nie daje mi spokoju. Cały czas myślę o Czarnym Kocie w nim jest coś niezwykłego. Coś co podpowiada mi żeby wyjawić mu swój sekret.Ostatnio gdy patrzyłam w jego zielone oczy........zresztą nie ważne moje serce jest już zarezerwowane dla Adriena. Zresztą jestem superbohaterką i nie mogę kierować się sercem.Wiesz co Tikki podejdę dziś do Adriena i powiem mu co do niego czuję jeśli mnie odtrąci to dam sobie z nim spokój. Ale może zastanowię się nad kocurkiem. Adrien - Och, Plagg kim może byc biedronka? Nie daje mi to spokoju to miłość mojego życia. A co jeśli pewnego dnia coś się jej stanie a ja nawet nie będę o tym wiedział. Może powiniennem zainteresować się kimś innym niż biedronka i dać szansę komuś w realu? Plagg czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - Co? A tak biedronka bla bla bla... Lepiej zamiast rozmyślać o biedronce, zjedz ze mną ser. - O nie zaraz znów się spóźnię do szkoły. W szkole. Narrator Właśnie trwa lekcja matematyki. Wszyscy siedzą spokojnie, tylko Marinett i Adrien wydają się jacyś nieobecni. Nauczycielce puściły już nerwy więc wysłała ich do dyrektora. Odrazu po tym jak wyszli za drzwi Marinett mdleje. Adrian nie wie co robić ale nagle coś zauważa......... Co to jest?! Niemożliwe taką samą ranę miała na ostatniej misji biedronka i jeszcze te znamie w kształcie biedronki. Nie to niemożliwe Marinett nie mogła być biedronką jest zbyt delikatna. Nie to napewno przypadek. Dobrze ale co ja mam teraz zrobić. Zadzwonić po pogotowie, powiedzieć nauczycielce..... Już wiem weznę ją do domu, muszę się tylko pośpieszyć. Adrien zadzwonil po szofera który odwiózł ich do jego domu. Dziewczyna nagle zaczeła krwawić, musiał jak najszybciej zatamować krwawienie. Czym prędzej zdjął koszulę i przycisnął ją do rany. Zrobił to na tyle mocno że dziewczyna się ockneła i wydała z siebie krzyk bólu, nie do opanowania. Tak cierpiała że nawet nie zwracała uwgi na nagi tors Adriena. Normalnie na jego widok oszalałaby ze szczęścia. Ale tym razem nie było jej do śmiechu. Marinett zaczeła coraz mocniej krwawić. Adrien robił co w jego mocy ale sam już nie dawał rady, więc zadzwonił na pogotowie. Na szczęście przyjechali bardzo szybko. Po tym jak odjechali zaczoł martwić się nie na żarty. Adrien A co jeśli coś się jej stanie?Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego nigdy. Mogłem od razu zadzwonić na pogotowie. Dlaczego ja zawsze robię zamiast wcześniej pomyśleć? Następnego dnia w szkole Adrien wchodzi do klasy i widzi że nie ma Marinett. -Alya co się dzieje z Marinett czemu nie ma jej dzisiaj w szkole? -I ty się jeszcze pytasz! Przecież do twoiego domu przyjechała wczoraj karetka! Dlaczego odrazu po nią nie zadzwoniłeś!?! -Wiem źle zrobiłem, ale jak ona się czuje? Co z nią ? Alya zaczeła płakać -Jeszcze się nie wybudziła i nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek otworzy jeszcze oczy. Po wieczornej akcji Adrian zdziwił się dlaczego nie było biedronki. Ale miał szczęście bo akuma sama się oczyściła. Zasnął pewien obaw co z biedronką i Marinett. W środku nocy zadzwoniła do niego Alya i zaczeła obwiniać go za to co się stalo. Adrian nie rozumiał co się stalo. Alya powiedziała o co chodzi i natychmiast się rozłączyła. Najpierw myślał że to jakis żart. -Nie to na pewno nieprawda.......jutro pogrzeb. Aż do kąca pogrzebu nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie stało. Nawet C. była smutna bo już nie miała na kogo zwalać winy. Adrien cały dzień nie mógł dojść do siebie. O wszystko co się stało obwiniał siebie. Jako Czarny Kot wszedł do pokoju Marinett i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom na łóżku spała Marinett. -Marinett?! Ty żyjesz? -Czarny kot? Ale skąd ty mnie znasz? Kot pośpiesznie zeskoczył z dachu i zmienił cie w Adriena. Wszedł do cukierni i spytał rodziców Marinett czy może wejść na góre. Oczywiście się zgodzili. Ale zadziwiło go to że nie są nawet trochę smutni. Adrien wszedł na górę. -Cześć Marinett. - Hej Adrien (była tak zmęczona że nawet się nie jąkała) - Marinett ty żyjesz ale jak? -Jestem bardzo zmęczona straciłam dużo krwi. Przyjdź do mnie jutro wszystko ci wyjaśnię a ty to przekażesz klasie dobrze? - okej Adrien przyszedł następnego dnia do Marinett. -Hej Marinett lepiej się czujesz? -Tak dzięki że pytasz. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Trafiłam do szpitala, straciłam dużo krwi i byłam cały czas nieprzytomna. W tym samym czasie do szpitala trafiła dziewczyna bardzo podobna do mnie....tak właściwie to była moja bliźniaczka. Lekarze kiedy się urodziłam wzieli moją bliźniaczkę i dali rodzinie której zmarła córka a moim rodzicom powiedzieli że zmarła przy porodzie. Miała podobny problem co ja miała rozległą ranę która krwawiła. Tego dnia był duży ruch w szpitalu więc nie trudno było się pomylić. A całą reszte już znasz. Wiem że to dziwne ale ona była biedronką.Ciekawe kto teraz będzie biedronką? Mógłbyś to wszystkim wytłumaczyć żeby się nie martwili? -Pewnie ciesze się że nic ci nie jest. Tylko gdy Adrien wyszedł Marinett zaczeła rozmyślać -Och Tikki dlaczgo musiałam go okłamać. Mam nadzieje że to coś pomoże Tymczasem Adrien w domu - Wiem że mnie okłamala, ale dlaczego. Rozgłosze to co chciała w szkole...ale nie wiem po co to wszystko. Adrien tak jak chciała Marinett rozpowiedział co się stało w szkole. Oczywiście wszyscy byli zszokowani. Władca Ciem też, już był tak blisko zdobycia miraculum biedronki. Ale ona musiała umrzeć - przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Marinett po kilku dniach wróciła do szkoły.Cały czas zastanawiała się czy władca Ciem chwycił haczyk. Bo jak nie dawno udało się jej dowiedzieć. Władca Ciem dowiedział się kim jest i musiała coś wymyślić. Tak właściwie cieszyła się że trafiła do szpitala. Dzięki Tikki która wcieliła się w jej udawaną bliźniaczke zażegnały kryzys. Jedyne co ją martwiło to że okłamała Adriena, tak bardzo chciała powiedzieć mu prawdę i jeszcze kocurek. Postanowiła wrócić jako biedronka dopiero za pół roku żeby nikt nic nie podejrzewał. A jej kwami Tikki miało w tym czasie oczyszczać akumę. Marinett Czas mijał mi szybko ale zamknełam się w sobie. Nie rozmawiałam z nikim. Uznałam że tak będzie lepiej. Dzisiaj walentyki dzień w którym mogłam wrócić jako biedronka. Postanowiłam że napisze wiersz dla Adriena. Mimo tych wszystkich zdarzeń nadal go kochałam. -Och Tikki dzisiaj w kącu mogę być biedronką tak długo na to czekałam.Ale najpierw napisze list dla Adriena. Brzmiał on tak (nie ja go wymyśliłam ale nie pamiętam autora): Czemu kochasz kogoś wiedząc że i tak nie będziecie razem? '' To jest tak jak z oddychaniem.....Czemu oddychasz skoro i tak wiesz że umrzesz?'' Zależało mi, ale już nie walczę. Dlaczego? Bo już dawno przegrałam tą walkę. Narrator Podrzuciła mu ją rano kiedy jeszcze spał a zaraz potem poszła do szkoły. Dzisiaj była promienna ubrana w zwiewną spudnicę i bluzkę na ramionczkach z bolerkiem. Kiedyś chodziła w szarym dresie z kapturem. Kiedy weszła do szkoły wszyscy doznali szoku.Dzień minoł jak codzień mimo zaczepek byłych przyjaciół. Gdy wróciła do domu na biurku leżała karteczka: Powietrze jest po to aby oddychać. A ty abym mógł na ciebie patrzyć codzień od nowa się zakochując. '' A walki nie przegrałaś tylko bitwę.'' Po policzku Marinett spłyneło kilka łez.Nagle do jej pokoju wszedł Czarny Kot. -Witaj My Lady -Wyjdź z tąd -Nie poddam się puki nie przegram wojny (nawiązanie do cytatu z poprzedniego rozdziału) Marinett stała osłupiała w kącu zrozumiała o co chodzi. Czarny Kot to Adrien. Patrzyła na niego wystraszona. -Boisz się mnie?-spojrzał na Mari z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem -Idź z tąd! Teraz tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz Biedrońsiu -Zostaw mnie ! Chce być sama !! -Musisz się mnie pozbyć siłą bo ja nie odejde. Marinett spryskała kilka razy Adriena wodą a on uciekł zdąrzył jeszcze krzyknąć: -Miłości nie pokonasz -Ale ja nie kocham już nikogo Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego Mari się tak zachowuje. Tylko ona wiedziała jaką krzywdę zrobił jej wysoki brunet z zielonymi oczami. Takimi jakie ma Adrien. Tylko jego oczy przepełnione były miłością a oczy bruneta nienawiścią. Ta wielka blizna na jej udzie .Zbyt jej to przypominała .Gdyby nie jakiś przechodzień nie wiadomo jakby to się skończyło. Od tamtego czasu Marinett szkoliła się w sztukach walki.Przysięgła sobie że nikomu nie da się skrzywdzić. Ale momo wszystko nadal kochała Adriena.Było tylko jedno ale... Marinett '' Nie potrzebnie dawałam mu nadzieje. -pomocy!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Tikki kropkuj! Po skończonej walce. -Witaj ślicznotko, będziemy razem pracować-powiedział nowy bohater (nie będe go opisywać bo po jego zachowaniu sami ocenicie jaki to typ człowieka) -Nie nazywaj mnie tak-odwróciła się do niego i się mu przyjrzała. Nagle zamarła. Znała te oczy....szybko uciekła nie żegnając się z bohaterami.Czarny kot i wilk zrobili to samo. ''Marinett -Tikki to był on. Ja nie mogę z nim pracować.Jakby nie tamten przechodzień nie wiem jak to by się skończyło. -Mari spokojnie nie musisz zwracać na niego uwagi. Wiem że się go boisz. Ale bez ciebie nie będzie miał kto bronić Paryża. -Wiem Tikki nadal będę Biedronką ale bardzo go się boje. Przez niego przez jakieś pół roku codziennie chodziłam do psychologa.Do dziś się boję wszystkich chłopaków nawet Adriena... Następny dzień w szkole: -Macie nowego kolegę przedstaw się. -Hej jestem Markus....... To on. Co on tutaj robi.Dlaczego się tak na mnie patrzy? -Dobrze Markus usiądź obok Marinett Serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Czuje na sobie jego wzrok. Tylko nie on.Dlaczego dzisiaj nie ma Alyi.Siada obok mnie i daje mi jakąś kartkę. '' "Co boisz się mnie? Spokojnie dokącze to co zaczołem ale tym razem nie uciekniesz"'' Słabo mi, źle się czuje.Nauczycielka coś do mnie mówi ale jej nie słucham.Nagle robi się ciemno. Ostatnie co słyszę to krzyki klasy. Adrien Nowy siada obok Mari, patrzę na nią wydaje się jakaś nieobecna i przestraszona.Markus daje jej jakąś kartkę.Zamiera bez ruchu. Nauczycielka woła ją do odpowiedzi ale ona nie reaguje. Nagle osuwa się z krzesła i prawie ląduje na ziemi gdy ją łapię. -Zabiorę ją do higienistki. -Dobrze ale uważaj na nią-Jestem już w połowie drogi.Marinett odzyskuje powoli przytomność. -Co się stało? -Zemdlałaś. -Adrien? Dziękuje że TY mnie zabrałeś z klasy-jeszcze mocniej się we mnie wtuliła i zaczeła płakać. -Mari co się stało? -Na razie nie chce o tym mówić nie jestem na to gotowa. Ale Markus i wilk to ta sama osoba. Prosze nie pozwól mu mnie znowu skrzywdzić! -Znowu? -Tak znowu-powiedziała i wtuliła się we mnie jeszcze bardziej. A ja szepnołem jej do ucha. -Nikt cię już nigdy nie skrzywdzi. Zaniosłem Mari do higienistki a sam wróciłem do klasy. -Adrien jak się czuje Marinett? -Dobrze już sie obudziła. -A kogo ona obchodzi. Nie bolą cię ręce od noszenia jej Adrienku. -Chloe nie nazywaj mnie tak. A mi się podoba kuzynie-powiedział Markus.Wszyscy spojrzeli na nas w kącu nie wiedzilei że jesteśmy kuzynami. Na następnej lekcji Mari już wróciła.Poprosiłem Nino żeby zamienił się miejscami z Mari. Wolałem mieć ją na oku żeby nikt nie zrobił jej już nigdy krzywdy.Reszta lekcji mineła szybko i spokojnie. Marinett Nagle obudziłam się w ramionach Adriena. Byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna bo co by się stało jakby zabrał mnie Markus?Wyżaliłam mu się. Nagle w jego ramionach poczułam się bezpieczna. Po krótkiej rozmowie byliśmy już na miejscu. Higienistka dała mi jakieś tabletki i kazała leżeć.Po dzwonku mogłam już wrócić do klasy.Byłam szczęśliwa że nie muszę siedzieć z Markusem. Po lekcjach: Szłam właśnie do domu. Kiedy zatrzymał mnie Markus. -Hej Mari wiem że jestem wspaniały ale nie musiałaś mdleć na mój widok. -Zostaw mnie. -Och mała czemu tak się zachowujesz przecież wiesz że znam twoją przeszłość.-serce biło mi coraz szybciej, byłam przerażona. -Zostaw mnie i moje życie -Ale ty mi je zabrałaś.Przez ciebie teraz leżałbym w ziemi gdyby nie mój ojciec....... -To nie była moja wina. -Była nie była życia mi to nie wróciła.Pamiętasz człowiekiem który cię uratował byłem ja.Gdyby nie mój ojciec to teraz bym nie żył.Zawarł pakt z diabłem. I po śmierci dusza mojego ojca będzie mu słóżyć. Ale zamiast jego duszy mogę dać mu inną -szepnął mi do ucha-Wystarczy zabić pół anioła pół człowieka. A tak się składa że ty nim jesteś. Widziałam że w ręce trzyma coś ostrego ale w tym momencie podszedł Adrien i go spławił.Chronił mnie mimo że nie znał całej prawdy. Ostatnie dni mijały spokojnie.Właśnie szłam zanieść ciasto dla przyjaciół rodziców. Mieszkali w wierzowcu.Weszłam do windy już się zamykała kiedy w ostatniej chwili wszedł do niej Markus. -Myślałaś że tak łatwo się poddam. -Prosze zostaw mnie!- krzyczałam przez łzy. Winda nagle się zatrzymała. Okazało się że się popsuła. Właśnie teraz kiedy siedziałam w ciastym pomieszczeniu bez drogi ratunku z psycholem który chce mnie zabić. Adrien Od kilku dni odprowadzam Mari wszędzie gdy tylko wychodzi.Nie jesteśmy razem.Bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro. Dzwonię do niej ale nie odbiera. Od razu się przemieniam i biegnę jej szukać. Marinett Markus podchodzi do mnie z nożem a winda zaczyna nagle spadać. Nie nie poddam się miłość mi pomoże.....Nagle czuje ukłucie w brzuch i silne światło jakie wydobywa się z rany... Narrator Zanim winda zaczeła spadać Markus zadał cios Mari w brzuch otworzył drzwi windy i już miał ucie gdy one się zamkneły i przedzieliły Markusa na pół.Ale po jakiejś sekundzie jego ciało znikneło a winda zaczeła spadać. Marinett Co się stało z Markusem? Co to za światło? Spojrzałam na swój brzuch rana się zagoiła i nie było po niej ani śladu.Spojrzałam w dół. Tu nic nie ma. Winda spadła ale ja się unoszę. Spojrzałam na swoje plecy to co zobaczyłam przeraziło mnie...j-ja miałam skrzydła anioła.Usłyszałam jakiś dziwny głos w mojej głowie. -Witaj jestem Aniela a ty właśnie przeszłaś przemianę.Od dziś możesz mieć skrzydła gdy tylko o nich pomyślisz.A twoją mocą będzie uzdrawianie. Wyleciałam z windy i poleciałam na dach.Usiadłam i patrzyłam na Paryż musiałam sobie wszystko poukładać. Adrien '' Cały czas szukałem Marinett.Gdy zobaczyłem jakąs postać na dachu przez chwilę myślałem że to ktoś pod władzą akumy.Gdy podeszłem bliżej rozpoznałem swoją ukochaną.Wytłumaczyła mi wszystko a ja chciałem ją przytulić ale nie mogłem.Bo była tak jakby przezroczysta i nie dało jej się dodknąć. ''Markus '' Co za głupcy myślą że mnie pokonali ale to jeszcze nie koniec.... ''Marinett -Dlaczego Adrien nie może mnie dotknąć? -Marinett zapomniałam ci o czymś wspomnieć.Gdy jesteś aniołem widzą cię tylko najbliżsi chyba że tego nie chcesz.Widzą cię ale nie mogą dotknąć.Wystarczy że poprosisz a znów będziesz normalna. -Znów chcę być człowiekiem- rozległ się blask i znów byłam sobą. Siedzieliśmy z Adrienem w ciszy patrząc na zachód słońca to było takie piękne. -Mari ostatnio dosyć dużo się działo ale mam nadzieje że będziemy chociaż przyjaciółmi. -Adrien ja nie chcę żebyś był moim przyjacielem. -Co? Ale dlaczego? -Teraz nie mogę ci powiedzieć ale za niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni. Uważaj na Markusa coś czuje że to jeszcze nie koniec. -Ale dlaczego on chce cię zabić. -Powiem ci pod warunkiem że zaraz potem wrócimy do domu i będziemy się zachowywali jakbyśmy się wogóle nie znali.Bez żadnego cześć Mari kiedy będziemy obok siebie przechodzić.Teraz muszę być sama. -Ale.. -Bez żadnego ale.Chcesz wiedzieć czy nie bo jak nie to ja uciekam do domu -Tak chce wiedzieć. -Może to troche głupie.Ale gdy byłam mała miałam może 6 lat przechodziłam przez droge i nie zauważylam przejeźdźającego auta.Kiedy chłopak w naszym wieku mnie odepchnął a sam zginoł na miejscu.Jego ojciec właściwie twój ojciec go uratował zawierając pakt z diabłem.Ale teraz chce mnie zabić żeby wasz ojciec po śmierci nie musiał cierpieć a jak nie zdobędzie mojej siły życiowej to też umrze.Więcej nie mogę ci powiedzieć. -Ale jak to mój ojciec i moim bratem jest Markus? -Wiem że to trudne ale w kącu zrozumiesz. Adrien Co ale o co tu chodzi?Nie to nie może być prawda!!!!! Marinett Wchodzę do domu jestem już w swoim pokoju a na ścianie jest napisane czerwoną farbą "W końcu cię dopadne".Pokój jest cały zdemolowany, jakieś ślady pazurów.Gdy się odwracam widzę go......ale wygląda inaczej. Wygląda jak diabeł? Ledwo się odwróciłam a on przejechał pazurami po moim policzku i uderzył mnie w nos.Może to było nie rozsądne ale pobiegłam do okna i wyskoczyłam.Szybko się gdzieś schowałam. Ale jak on żyje...chyba że diabeł go ożywił ale aż tak by chciał moją siłę życiową.Odleciał. Narrator Marinett poszła do szpitala tam okazało się że ma połamany nos i będzie mieć szwy na policzku.Następnego dnia mogła iść do szkoły.Zauważyła tylko zwycięski uśmiech Markusa.Po czym weszła do klasy. Marinett Wszyscy patrzeli cały czas na mnie w sumie nie dziwie im się miałam zabandarzowane pół twarzy i jeszcze się spóżniłam. -Marinett co się stało?-spytała mnie nauczycielka -Spadłam ze schodów-oby uwierzyła -Dobrze siadaj Lekcje mineły spokojnie oprócz docinków Chloe no i jeszcze Alya i Nino cały czas się o coś pytali ale im nie odpowiadałam.Bałam się wrócić do domu ale nie miałam wyjścia. Zamknełam cały dom.Miałam mętlik w głowie i co ja mam teraz zrobić.Usłyszałam jakiś szmer.Szybko zmieniłam się w anioła (mogła przenikać przez przedmioty) i odleciałam.Nagle odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Adriena z strzałom w sercu a zaraz potem Markusa. Już nic mnie nie obchodziło zmieniłam się w człowieka. Postanowiłam ostatni raz pocałować mojego ukochanego. -Mari....j-ja cię k-ko-ch-a-a-m -Ja ciebie też-złożyłam pocałunek na jego ustach i poczułam jego ostatni oddech. -Bardzo wzruszające a teraz twoja kolej.-wycelował we mnie strzałom a ja tylko płakałam. Jedna łza poleciała na policzek mojego ukochanego i wtedy otoczyło nas czerwone światło. -Marinett-znałam ten głos to była Aniela-Jako Anioł masz jedno życzenie ale nie możesz nikogo ożywiać. Bardzo wzruszające a teraz twoja kolej.-wycelował we mnie strzałom a ja tylko płakałam. Jedna łza poleciała na policzek mojego ukochanego i wtedy otoczyło nas czerwone światło. -Marinett-znałam ten głos to była Aniela-Jako Anioł masz jedno życzenie ale nie możesz nikogo ożywiać. -Chce cofnąć się w czasie. -Kiedy konkretnie?-jeśli cofne się do momentu kiedy Adrien mnie uratował to nic nie da. -Do momentu wypadku. -Ale pamiętaj tylko ty będziesz pamiętać co się stało tak na prawdę. Za jakąś minutę miał się zdarzyć wypadek nie mogłam wpłynąć na siebie ale za to udało mi się przekonać Markusa żeby mnie nie ratował.Teraz tylko patrzałam jak potrąca mnie auto.Nagle otworzyłam oczy okazało się że to był tylko sen żyłam. Byłam szczęśliwa spojrzałam na swój pokój był na parterze ale czemu nie na piętrze.Spojrzałam w dół i dopiero teraz zauważyłam że siedze na wózku inwalidzkim.Pojechałam na wózku do rodziców płakali i trzymali jakąś kopertę w ręce.Wziełam ją i zaczełam czytać.(można słuchać:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnnYvSd8P34 ) To był stan mojego zdrowia: nowotwór złośliwy z przeżutami pacjentce został tydzień życia.Zamarłam szybko wróciłam do pokoju i zaczołam płakać.I nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam już nie jestem biedronką.To był najgorszy dzień mojego życia. Adrien Śnił mi się jakis dziwny sen.Jakaś dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami była biedronką a ja ją uratowałem. Kochałem ją.Ale co to za dziewczyna?Obudziłem się cały zlany potem. Narrator Tydzień później. Na pogrzebie Mari nie było dużo osób bo nie chodziła do szkoły. Marinett To już koniec. Umieram ostatnie co widzę to światło a zaraz potem......Aniele. -Witaj Marinett. -Gdzie ja jestem? -Jesteż wśród Aniołów teraz też nim jesteś. - troche zrobiło mi się smutno.-Marinett nie smuć się od dziś będziesz aniołem Adriena. Teraz wejdź tu-wskazała jakąś rułe-to doprowadzi cię na ziemie. Nie mineły dwie sekundy a już byłam na ziemi. Lekcja francuskiego. -Aniela ale co ja mam teraz robić? -Dotknij ramienia Adriena jeśli myśli o czymś złym to doradź mu żeby tego nie robił. Podeszłam do Adriena czułam się jak lekkie piórko.Czułam się tak wspaniale i byłam szczęśliwa. Spojrzałam na jego twarz był wyraźnie smutny i zamyślony.Dotknełam jego ramienia. Widziałam jego myśli. On myślał o mnie ale nie wiedział kim jestem. -Adrien nie bądź smutny zacznij życie od nowa...-blado się uśmiechoł a on podniósł twarz po jego policzku spłynała łza którą otarłam. -Adrien choć rozwiążesz to zadanie. Adrien wstał i w połowie drogi do tablicy zemdlał jego ostatnie słowa: "Nigdy cię nie zapomne" -Aniela co ja mam teraz zrobić?!!-krzyczałam przez łzy. -Zrób to co podpowiada ci serce. Pochyliłam się nad ukochanym, to nie tak miało być. Wiedziałam że nie czuł jak go dotykam ale dotknełam ręką jego policzka i pocałowałam.Gdy skończyłam spojrzałam na niego.Otworzył oczy. -Ma-r-i-nett to ty.-przytulił mnie i zaczoł płakać. -Aniela o co chodzi? -Znasz powiedzenie "miłość przezwycięży wszystko".Dostałaś drugą szansę od losu dobrze ją wykorzystaj. Nagle wszyscy mnie widzieli Adrien też.Nadal byłam aniołem tylko mogłam zmienić się z powrotem w człowieka. -Znów chcę być człowiekiem.-wyglądałam inaczej włosy miałam rozpuszczone do pasa i jedną białą pasemkę która oznaczała przezwyciężenie śmierci, cała byłam ubrana na biało a moje oczy dalej były fiołkowe ale bił od nich jakiś blask.Cała klasa nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Adrien wstał spojrzał mi w oczy i pocałował.Nagle jakaś siła z naszego pocałunku rozprzestrzeniła się i wszycy sobie o mnie przypomnieli.Byłam najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Perspektywa Markusa Nagle w kolejce do kasy przypomniałem sobie pewną dziewczyne....Marinett.Co ale jak ja mogłem coś takiego zrobić nie nie to nie prawda. ''Narrator '' Markus wybiegł przerażony ze sklepu.Usiadł pod wierzbą, znowu pochłoneły go myśli zemsty więc puki był jeszcze w stanie wzioł sznur i powiesił się na tej wierzbie.Od tamtego czasu drzewo te nazwano drzewem wisielców.Każda osoba która się do niego zbliżyła na 5 metrów lub patrzyła na drzewo co najmniej 1 minute w ciągu tygodnia wieszała się na nim. Ale co było najdziwniejsze zaraz po śmierci na drzewie pojawiało się imie osoby która zgineła do drzewa mogły się zbliżać tylko złe demony i bardzo wytrzymałe anioły. Marinett szła sobie właśnie nieznaną jej częścią parku ale nie znała histori wierzby gdyż za każdym razem gdy ktoś chciał ją opisać wcześniej ginoł.Była szczęśliwą mężatką z dwójką pociech. Spojrzała na wierzbe była bardzo piękna więc usiadła pod nią i zaczeła projektować.Nie wiedziała że chodzą koło niej szatany i już planują jej śmierć. Było już ciemno więc poszła do domu.Następnego dnia miała od razu po pracy wrócić do domu ale nie mogła coś za bardzo przyciągało ją do wierzby.Znowu usiadła i zaczeła projektować.Jak zwykle wróciła do domu.Ale gdy obudziła się rano nie była w swoim łóżku tylko pod wierzbą......z szubienicą w ręku.Szybko zaczeła biec, uciekać, płakać ale cały czas znajdowała się pod drzewem. Prosiła, błagała ale jej imie już znajdowało się na drzewie.Adrien przerażony tym że jego żona nie wróciła do domu pobiegł jej szukać do parku.Znalazł jej ciało na wierzbie zaczoł płakać ale nagle zauważył że ciało jego ukochanej znikneło a na drzewie już było jego imie.Zostali oni uznani za zaginionych ale nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się prawdy. Ich dzieci zawsze za nimi tęsknili ale jakoś ułożyli sobie życie i teraz ich dzieci bawiły się pod wierzbą.Resztę histori już znacie.Drzewo wisielców nigdy nie da o sobie zapomnieć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach